With the development of the technology of the projector-related industries, the size of the image projection module can be greatly reduced. Therefore, in recent years, image projection modules have gradually been integrated into other electronic devices such as personal computers. However, the conventional electronic device having the projection function can only allow the user to operate the projected image, but it cannot be linked with the external object and reproduce the external object to generate images about the external object.